


Secret stash

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, tiny s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Red (fell sans) can't find his datemate.





	Secret stash

Stupid human boss, stupid public transportation being full’a racists, stupid surface crap. Red had had it today.

He’d been yelled at for no reason (he wasn’t the one who stole your stupid stapler, Thomas!) by his boss, his ride home had been full of superstitious old humans who kept staring at him and praying very loudly for whoever to protect them from the ‘demon’, and he just hated the world right now.

Well….at least most of the world.

“babe, i’m home, finally,” he grumbled as he entered the house. His brother was still at work since he was doing the graveyard shift as a security officer (working his way into being a full police officer thank you very much) so the only other person in the house was the tiny human he called his soulmate.

Only they didn’t answer.

Now that was weird. “babe?” He began looking around the house. Kitchen? Nope. Living room? Nope. Boss’ room? Nope. Now just his room was left, and Red was getting pretty tired.

“if you’re in here, babe, just…ugh, i’m not in tha mood for games,” he half pleaded as he walked in. Trash tornado was going, socks piled everywhere….and a very familiar snore coming from inside his closet. “eh?”

He opened the door and felt his soul flash with amusement. The little rascal had found his stash of fuzzy things. He liked the texture, and had a pile of blankets, pillows, and various stuffed animals inside his closet. It was technically a secret, but he didn’t quite mind his lover having found it out.

They were curled up with a fluffy teddy bear and sleep-talking, “No, not the donut men. they’re too green.”

Red chuckled softly and leaned against the door frame. Well, it sounds like they were having an interesting dream at least. He wouldn’t wake them up so….he pulled a pillow off his bed with some magic and lay down in the pile beside them. An after-work nap sounded fine with him.


End file.
